


Birthday Battle

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Pinned down and alone, what is Shepard going to do?





	Birthday Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AWESOME FRIEND! I am so sorry this is late but I hope you like it. 

 

“We have you now Shepard.”

“Dammit,” thought Shepard. She was pinned down. She refused to go down this way. She had lost track of Kaidan and really hoped he was close. She needed his help if they were going to win this fight. She leaned around to peek around her cover, but quickly ducked back as a shot whizzed past. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Her eyes darted around her surroundings as she frantically tried to figure out a plan. A flash of movement to her right caught her attention and she readied her weapon before realizing it was Kaidan. She breathed a sigh of relief. Together they had a shot at winning. He motioned behind her and signaled her to lay down cover fire. She nodded and counted down from three on her fingers. When she reached one, she blind fired in the direction he had signaled, allowing him to run across the open area between them.

“I got Steve. He was trying to flank you and didn’t see me.”

“Seriously? Nice. Who does that leave?”

“It’s just us and James. I don’t think he realizes he is alone yet.”

“Do you think he knows we are together?”

“I don’t think so. He is focused on you so he didn’t notice me sneaking over here or he would have taken shots at me. Your cover fire kept his head down so he probably didn’t see me running over here.”

“Good. I think it’s time to wrap this up then. Ready for a little divide and conquer?”

“Always.”

“We are going to use his focus on me to our advantage. If you stick your gun out on the right, he will think it is me. I am going to break left and flank him, hopefully without him noticing. When he takes the bait, give me some cover.”

She leaned over and kissed him, “For luck,” before getting into position. “Ready?”

He nodded and she waited for her moment. It worked like a dream. Kaidan drew his fire and then pushed him back behind cover as Shepard moved around him until she got a clear shot. 

“Fuck!” he screamed as he was hit. She was laughing as she strode over to where he lay on the ground. “I really thought I was going to get you.”

“It was a good try. Keep working and one day you’ll beat me at something,” she replied as she offered her hand to him. “Come on. Let’s go join the others.” She pulled him to his feet just as Kaidan joined them. 

“Congratulations on the win Blue.”

“You didn't make it easy.”

“Next time I am taking you both down, but for now, I am ready to take down the food table.”

“We will be right behind you.” 

James smiled knowingly at Kaidan before walking off. When he was out of sight, Shepard turned to Kaidan and arched her brow. “What’s up?”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. “I just wanted to steal a few moments with the birthday girl before I have to share you with everyone.”

“Well now that you have her alone, what are you planning on doing to her?” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. He answered her with a heated kiss that set her whole body on fire. When she finally pulled away, she had to catch her breath. “Careful now. Keep that up and I might end up skipping my own birthday party.”

“Tempting idea,” he replied, kissing her again. “But we both know you won’t do that. This is the first time everyone has been together in a long time.”

“I suppose if we don’t get back soon, there won’t be any food left for us. We should go.”

“So to be continued?”

“Maybe,” she teased, winking at him before pulling away and running off, yelling over her shoulder, “Catch me if you can.” Kaidan just shook his head before chasing after her.


End file.
